


Kids Again

by Kiranagi



Series: Well, Let's Restart This [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, But mostly just adorableness, But only two actually show up, Fluff, Gen, Like three OCs, Small bit of lil Tommy being sad, The one Eliza founded, They all live in an orphanage, Thomas and Alex are best friends, Thomas and Sally are twins, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Thomas was just moved to a new place, and normally he doesn't like new places, because he and Sally always end up alone, but he's got a pretty good feeling about this one.





	Kids Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Thomas and Alex met and became friends!
> 
> Not much else to say lol. I very much enjoyed writing this and picturing lil tiny Thomas.

Thomas whines as Miss Anna puts him down, and reaches up to try and pull her back.

 

Miss Anna giggles and ruffles his hair a little, "I'll be right back, okay Thomas? I need to go check on some other kids. You can be a good boy and stay out of trouble for me, right?"

 

Thomas nods, "Uh-huh! But where's Sally?"

 

"Sally is with the nurse, Ms. May. You remember her, don't you?"

 

Thomas nods again, "Yeah! She's pretty! And she gave me a lollipop when I saw her!"

 

Miss Anna smiles, "That's right, she is. Anyway, she's with Sally, and they should be here soon, okay? You just need to sit down and wait here."

 

Thomas plops down, grinning at her, "Okay! Come back soon!"

 

As she walks away, Thomas looks around the room curiously, tilting his head at a few of the other kids.

 

He perks up as he hears shouting. Thomas hesitates, because he promised Miss Anna that he'd stay here, then stands up and hurries towards the yelling.

 

Thomas peers around a doorway and into another room.

 

A boy about his age with long brown hair is growling at an adult, "I wanna ponytail! That's why my hair is long!"

 

The adult- Thomas thinks his name is Mister Howard- sighs and shakes his head, "No, Alexander. Boys don't put their hair up. It needs cut."

 

Alexander stomps his foot, anger radiating off his tiny body, "Noooo! Gimmie a ponytail! I don't wanna cut my hair!"

 

Thomas giggles softly. _'Alexander reminds me of someone... I dunno who, but someone.'_

 

Mister Howard frowns, "No, Alexander." He takes the young boy's hand, "Now come with me to get your hair cut, like all the other boys."

 

Alexander struggles and wails, "Nooo! I don't waaaaaaanna! Lemmie gooooo!"

 

Thomas frowns, then hurries into the room, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

 

Alexander stops and blinks at him owlishly, and Mister Howard raises an eyebrow, "Who're you?"

 

Thomas glares at Mister Howard, "Stop bein' a meanie! He can have long hair if he wants to!"

 

"No, he needs to have it cut. This isn't negotiable."

 

Alexander huffs, " _Anything_ is negotiable if you argue for long enough."

 

Mister Howard gives Alexander a confused look.

 

Thomas crosses his arms and squares his shoulders without really thinking, "You need to stop sayin' that he can't! He can do whatever he wants! And if you think that someone like you is gonna stop him, then you've got another thing comin'!"

 

Mister Howard looks a bit shocked, but then he narrows his eyes, "Listen up you little brat-"

 

Thomas growls, "No! I'm not done!" He takes a step closer, narrowing his own eyes, "I dunno who you think you are, tellin' him-"

 

Alexander giggles and pokes Thomas in the shoulder, "Hey, Thomas, calm down. There's no need to lecture the poor man."

 

Thomas frowns at him, "But...!"

 

Alexander shakes his head, giggling some more, "It's not a big deal! He always threatens to cut my hair, and Miss Anna always stops him."

 

Thomas bites his lip, then nods a little, "Okay..."

 

Mister Howard growls, then jumps a little as Miss Anna enters the room, frowning, "What's going on in here?"

 

Alexander sniffles, his eyes suddenly full of tears, "M-Miss Anna, Mister H-Howard w-was trying t-to cut my h-hair...!"

 

Miss Anna sighs at Mister Howard, "Howard, how many times do I have to tell you? Alexander can have long hair if he wants to."

 

Mister Howard crosses his arms, then sighs heavily and leaves the room.

 

Miss Anna sits on the floor near the two boys, "Come here, Alex. I'll put your hair up."

 

Alexander lets out a little cheer and hurries over to sit in her lap, tears gone as quickly as they appeared.

 

Miss Anna takes a hair tie from around her wrist and starts gently gathering up Alexander's hair. She raises an eyebrow at Thomas, "I thought I told you to stay where you were?"

 

Thomas bites his lip and looks away, "I-I was gonna, but I heard yellin', and I w-wanted to make sure that n-nothin' was wrong..."

 

Alexander nods, "Yeah! He helped me!"

 

Miss Anna chuckles, "Well then I'm sure I can forgive you."

 

Alexander bounces up as Miss Anna finishes with his hair, "Thaaaaank you!"

 

Thomas smiles a little, then fiddles with his own curls before shyly asking, "C-could you put my hair up too...?"

 

Miss Anna smiles warmly and gestures for him to come over, "Of course I can."

 

Thomas hurries over and sits in her lap, then frowns and looks at Alexander, "How'd you know my name?"

 

Alexander blinks, confused, "Huh?"

 

Thomas winces as his hair is tugged a little, but pushes on, "When Mister Howard was here. You said my name. But I just got here today, and we've never met. So how'd you know my name?"

 

Alexander shrugs a little, looking sheepish, "Lucky guess?"

 

Thomas frowns, then yelps a little as Miss Anna tightens the ponytail, then pats his head, "There you go!"

 

Thomas stands up, then reaches back and messes with it a little, "It feels weird..."

 

Alexander giggles, "You get used to it. And it looks great! It's really poofy!"

 

Thomas blinks, then smiles, "Thanks!"

 

Miss Anna chuckles, then stands up as well, "Your sister should be here at any minute now, Thomas. Do you wanna go wait for her?"

 

Thomas nods eagerly. "Uh-huh!"

 

Alexander tilts his head, "Your sister?"

 

Thomas bounces a little, "Yeah! Her name's Sally! And we're actually twins!"

 

Alexander grins, "Can I meet her?"

 

Thomas nods, "Sure!"

 

Miss Anna smiles, then takes the two boys' hands and leads them back to the main room. She takes them over to a table and grabs a couple coloring books and some crayons and markers, then sets it all on the table and pats their heads, "Just stay here and color for a little bit, okay? I'll bring Sally over as soon as she gets here."

 

Thomas nods, already distracted by an animal coloring book and a purple crayon.

 

Miss Anna walks away, and Alexander giggles at Thomas, "You like purple?"

 

Thomas nods, "Uh-huh! I also like green!"

 

Alexander smiles, "I like green too! What's your favorite green?"

 

Thomas looks up from his purple duck and hums thoughtfully before picking up one of the green markers, "This one! I've always felt like this color is really important to me!"

 

Alexander widens his eyes, looking shocked.

 

Thomas tilts his head, "Is something wrong?"

 

Alexander bites his lip, then shakes his head, "Nope! But that's my favorite green too!"

 

Thomas giggles, "Cool!"

 

Both boys jump as they hear a girl squeal, "Tommy!"

 

Thomas looks up, then gasps and leaps up, grinning, "Sally!"

 

A girl runs over and hugs Thomas tightly, giggling.

 

Thomas hugs her back, practically vibrating with happiness.

 

Alexander smiles.

 

Thomas pulls away from Sally after a few moments, then hugs Alexander, causing the other boy to yelp, "Sally, this is my new friend Alexander! And lookie! Miss Anna put my hair up!"

 

Sally giggles, "It looks really cute! And it's nice to meet you, Alexander!"

 

Alexander smiles, "You can call me Alex! It's nice to meet you too!"

 

Thomas bounces, "Sally! Do you wanna have Miss Anna put your hair up too?"

 

Sally nods, "Yeah!"

 

Thomas takes Sally's hand, "C'mon!" He starts dragging his sister over to Miss Anna, "Be right back, Alex!"

 

As Thomas walks away, he doesn't notice Alex watching them, a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

_**One year later** _

 

Alex sets down his pencil and stretches his arms out, then grabs the paper and hurries to find his hiding spot. _'I gotta hide this so the adults don't know I remember... They tend to freak out when kids get their revelations...'_

 

Alex happily trots to his hiding spot, but stops and looks around when he hears sniffling.

 

Alex widens his eyes and drops his paper when he sees Thomas curled up, crying. He hurries over to Thomas, "Tommy?? What's wrong??"

 

Thomas jerks his head up with a small gasp, then looks away and wipes his eyes, "A-Alex, h-hey..."

 

Alex sits next to him, frowning worriedly, "Tommy, what's wrong...?"

 

Thomas swallows thickly, then mumbles, "Y-ya' know how everyone has a past life...?"

 

Alex tenses up a little, then nods.

 

Thomas laughs a little, sadly, "W-well, I was a-a really bad p-person in my past life... A-and I hurt a l-lot of people wh-who were just like me..."

 

Alex widens his eyes. _'He remembered...?'_

 

Thomas sniffles, "A-and I hurt you and Sally t-too..."

 

Alex hugs Thomas tightly, "Hey, it's okay, Thomas..."

 

Thomas shakes his head, "N-no it's not...! I hurt s-so many people a-and Sally..." He swallows thickly, tears rolling down his cheeks, "O-oh god, Sally's g-gonna hate m-me..."

 

Alex nuzzles Thomas's cheek, "I forgive you, Tommy.."

 

Thomas pushes him away a little, "Y-you don't even know wh-what I did..."

 

Alex bites his lip, "...Yes, I do..."

 

Thomas jolts a little and looks at him with wide eyes, "Wh-what...?"

 

Alex smiles a little, "You remember the day we met...? How I knew your name before you told me...? I-I recognized you that day... And I forgave you that day too... So please don't cry... We'll figure out things with Sally, I promise. And we'll do it together."

 

Thomas just looks at him in shock for a few moments, then hugs Alex tightly and buries his face in the other boy's shoulder, trembling.

 

Alex rubs Thomas's back, "Shh... You're not alone, Tommy... And I'm not going anywhere..."

 

Thomas takes a shaky breath and gently nuzzles Alex, "Th-thank you... Thank you s-so much..."

 

Alex smiles, "There's no reason to thank me... You're my best friend, remember?"

 

Thomas smiles and nods a little, remembering something they said once, "Best ponytail pals..."

 

Alex giggles, "I completely forgot about that..."

 

Thomas giggles too, "I didn't. You were my first friend..."

 

Alex nuzzles Thomas' cheek, "And I'm still your best friend. So how about we go color for a while, to help you calm down?"

 

Thomas smiles, "It's weird... I remember everythin', but I still really wanna make every animal purple and green..."

 

Alex laughs, "I know, right? And hey, I _love_ your purple and green animals."

 

Thomas relaxes against Alex, his voice going soft, "Really, Alex. Thank you... After how I treated you as Jefferson..."

 

Alex pulls away and flicks Thomas' nose, "Hey, I already forgave you, remember?" He stands up and tries to gently pull Thomas to his feet, "Now come on, let's go color!"

 

Thomas giggles and stands up, "Yeah, okay." He bites his lip, then darts off, calling over his shoulder, "Race you there!"

 

Alex yelps, then grins and runs after him, "Hey, no fair! Wait for me!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read 'We're Celebrating National Crossdressing Day! Wanna Join Us?' you may have noticed that Thomas and Alex both seemed like they already remembered at some parts, like when they met Aaron. That's because they did lol. Alex has always kinda remembered, and Thomas remembered during the story, obviously.  
> Kinda just a fluffy thing I wanted to write. And I wanted a time to reference to in a future fic. I'll try to update my chaptered fics soon!  
> Also, Thomas's favorite shade of green just so happens to be the exact same shade that was Alex's coat in their past life. So enjoy that lol


End file.
